El Ascensor
by Mrs. Darcy HP
Summary: Bella y Edward se quedan encerrados en un ascensor por una hora. ¿Qué puede pasar entre ellos?...Lemmon


-¿Estás segura que te quedas?- pregunto Alice en la puerta de su oficina.

-Sí, aún tengo que terminar este reporte.- contesté.

-Y quieres terminarlo pronto para poder salir con Edward y no tener preocupaciones.- dijo Alice sonriéndome traviesamente.

-También eso influye mucho.-

La verdad era que sólo estaba esperando a que todos en la oficina se fueran para encontrarme en el lobby con Edward, mi novio, habíamos estado saliendo por tres meses, puede parecer poco tiempo pero estaba total y locamente enamorada de él. Pero Alice se había quedado un poco más y ahora imploraba porque ya se marchara, no es que no me gustara su compañía, pero la verdad estaba muy ansiosa por ver ya a Edward.

-Me alegra verte tan feliz, Bella.- dijo Alice sonriendo. -Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu cena con "Mr. Perfecto". Me voy, pero antes, ¿podrías llamarme cuando vayas hacia el departamento? No importa lo tarde que sea.-

-¿Jasper irá a casa?- pregunté sugerentemente.

Alice se sonrojó.

-¿Me llamaras?-

-Lo haré.- prometí.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego.- dijo Alice y me sopló un beso desde la puerta.

Escuche sus tacones hasta que llegaron al ascensor. Me pasee por mi oficina algunas veces, cheque mi correo y guarde los papeles que estaban sobre mi escritorio para hacer tiempo.

Cuando era la hora acordada, tome mi bolsa y salí de la oficina hacia el ascensor, escuche el sonido mientras el ascensor subía y se detenía en mi piso, el número quince. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dieron paso a la figura que hacía que el corazón se me acelerara a mil por hora. Edward estaba ahí recargado contra la pared del elevador con su impecable traje negro. En cuanto me vio, me dedico esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba, después me vio de abajo a arriba.

-Te ves increíblemente hermosa hoy.- me dijo extendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a entrar al ascensor.

-Y tú te ves muy guapo.-

Edward me atrajo hacia él y me besó mientras las puertas se cerraban.

-Pensé que te iba a ver en el lobby.- dije apretando el botón con la letra L.

-Quise darte una sorpresa.- contestó Edward y me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

Cuando el ascensor estaba bajando hacia el piso diez, escuché con horror como el ascensor se detenía sin siquiera haber llegado al siguiente piso y las luces se apagaban. Estábamos en medio de la nada. Me puse tensa inmediatamente pero Edward me apretó más fuerte contra él y me susurro al oído:

-Tranquila amor.-

Después apretó el botón de emergencia, una voz se escuchó por las bocinas del ascensor.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-

-El ascensor acaba de pararse.- dijo Edward.

-Un momento por favor.- dijo la voz y después de un momento añadió. -Sí, tenemos un problema, no hay luz en toda la calle y la planta de emergencia no responde. ¿Cuántas personas se encuentran adentro? La cámara también dejó de funcionar.-

-Sólo somos dos. ¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Edward agarrándose el puente de la nariz, gesto que hacía siempre que se molestaba.

-Por el momento hay que esperar, llamaré a un experto; pero le ruego que tenga paciencia, esto puede tardar un poco ya que es tarde y los trabajadores ya están en sus casas.-

-Está bien.- dijo Edward con impotencia.

-Lo mantendré informado.- dijo la voz y cortó la comunicación.

Edward se volvió hacía mí y me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward?- dije cruzándome de brazos y pegándome a la pared.

-Hay que esperar, Bells.- dijo Edward acercándose a mí acariciando mi mejilla.

-Me alegra que seas tú el que este aquí conmigo.- dije.

-A mi también, me molestaría mucho que estuvieras aquí con alguien más.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Porque él podría hacer esto.- dijo.

Edward me rodeó con el brazo izquierdo la cintura y con la manó derecha tomó mi mentón y comenzó a besarme, yo inmediatamente comencé a responderle el beso. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado.

Me pegué más al cuerpo de Edward y él me rodeó con ambos brazos y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué nunca podía resistirme a él?

Comenzó a bajar y a subir de mi boca a mi cuello repetidas ocasiones. Sentir su lengua contra mi piel era una sensación maravillosa. Edward se hundió en el espacio de mi clavícula besándolo y yo aproveche que su cabeza estaba a mi alcance para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, sabía que eso lo volvía loco y lo comprobé cuando él se estremeció.

Tomé una decisión, lo aparté un poco y le quite el saco. Edward me veía a los ojos con un brillo tan especial que me encantó. Lo volvía a acercar a mí jalándolo por su corbata, se la desabroche con mis dedos un poco temblorosos y después fui desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa y por fin pude pasear mis manos por su pecho y su abdomen.

Edward me sonrió, me besó y sentí como sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda y bajaban lentamente hasta mi trasero, le mordí ligeramente el labio cuando Edward apretó mi trasero con ambas manos. Él sonrió contra mi boca y volvió a hacerlo. Hice que mis caderas chocaran contra las de él y pude sentir su erección bajo su pantalón. Edward gruñó y eso me excitó aún más.

Él comenzó a subir sus manos bajo mi blusa lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos, ahí comenzó a acariciarlos sobre mi ropa mi interior, sin dejar de besarme. Le quite su camisa y el hizo lo mismo con mi blusa. Se quedó admirándome por unos momentos, lo que hizo que yo me sonrojara, no podría nunca acostumbrarme a él mirándome de esa manera; y después comenzó a bajar desde mi boca, por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis pechos. Desabrochó mi brassiere y se apretó a mí, pude sentirlo piel a piel. El comenzó masajear mis pechos y yo aturdida comencé a desabrocharle el pantalón. Él me ayudó a quitárselo y después se inclinó y tomó uno de mis pechos con su boca, yo arquee mi espalda atrayendo más su cabeza hacia mí. Yo estaba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Edward, así que subí una de mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, el inmediatamente comenzó a acariciarla y a subir por debajo de mi falda. Yo acariciaba su espalda y bajaba hasta su trasero, para después quitarle el bóxer. Él al verse completamente desnudo, me quitó la falda y mis bragas, me separé un poco de él y comencé a acariciar su erección mientras el cerraba los ojos y susurraba mi nombre.

Cuando no pudo más, me dio la vuelta y él se puso detrás de mí, comenzó a besar mi espalda y fue bajando más y más, con sus dedos comenzó a tocar mi intimidad.

-Te quiero sólo para mi Bella.- dijo Edward con la voz ronca en mi oído.

-Yo sólo soy para ti Edward.- le contesté con una voz pastosa que apenas y reconocí.

Así como estábamos, yo de espaldas y el detrás de mí, Edward tomó mis senos, uno en cada mano y comenzó a acariciarlos, mientras lentamente entraba en mí. Me encantaba la sensación de tener al amor de mi vida dentro de mí. Yo comencé a mover mis caderas y Edward entraba y salía aumentando el ritmo, empecé a gemir presa del placer, después de varios minutos sentí como Edward llegaba y yo también con él. No nos separamos, él se quedo abrazándome y recostando su cabeza contra mi espalda.

-Te amo, Bella.- dijo Edward.

-Y yo a ti, Edward.-

Él me dio la vuelta, me miró a los ojos y después me dio un lindo y tierno beso en los labios. Regresando a la realdad, nos dimos cuenta que el cualquier momento podrían arreglar el ascensor, así que recogimos nuestras prendas, que estaban en el suelo, y nos vestimos rápidamente. No tenía más de cinco minutos que habíamos terminado y las luces se encendieron y el ascensor comenzó a bajar. Edward me miró y ambos nos reímos. No quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado si las cámaras hubieran estado funcionando. Llegamos al lobby y nos dirigimos al Volvo de Edward tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados para llevar a cabo los planes que teníamos para esa noche.

* * *

><p>Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido? No me maten por favor. Es el primer lemmon que escribo, así que no sean muy crueles jeje. La verdad es que ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así y aquí está. Espero sus comentarios, por favor.<p>

Nos leemos…

:[(L)(S)

Mrs. Darcy HP


End file.
